


Malik Manor

by eilaen_subres



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 18:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10444059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eilaen_subres/pseuds/eilaen_subres
Summary: Louis is at his friends birthday party when he is dared to go into Malik Manor





	

> Louis' POV
> 
>  

I walked to my friend’s house and rang the doorbell. About 5 minutes later she came downstairs and opened the door. “Hey you finally showed up!” She exclaimed and i rolled my eyes. “Ya, ya shush.” I said. We walked further into the large 6 bedroom house and sat down in her bedroom. 6 other people were there; my best friends Liam and Niall, the other 4 people were Cara, Ashton, Perrie and Jade. We were all invited to Cara’s house for a sleepover/party for her 17 th birthday, and now we were playing would you rather. “Louis, would you rather stay in Malik Manor overnight or would you rather tell your crush you love them in front of the whole school.” Ashton said with a smirk, a few gasps were heard and I paled. But Niall looked confused, “What is that?” “Oh yeah that’s right you’re new here last year, weren’t you?” Perrie said. “Malik Manor is an old castle like mansion that housed; a father, mother, 3 daughters and 1 son. I’ve learned in history class that the Malik’s were a very wealthy family that owned a company that hired out guest rooms, bodyguards and limousines to famous celebrities. The company was doing very well until one cold fall evening. It was a very important day for the Malik’s as they were expecting a famous singer. The son figured that this guest would be like every other one, so he invited his best friend over, Harry Styles, he was the son of a wealthy business man that owned an oil refinery. But little did they know that when they said goodnight it would be their last. Both boys were murdered in their sleep by the famous singer/songwriter. He was tried and later convicted of the murder of Zayn J. Malik and Harry E. Styles.

That was over 70 years ago, the family never actually told the press how both boys were murdered but some say they were hung while others say the 2 boys were stabbed. And today there is a myth going around saying that if you go into Malik Manor, go into Zayn’s bedroom, and say his name he will appear. I heard that one time a girl did it and she was never seen again.” Cara said lowly as she explained to niall. He cowered back and curled up into his boyfriend, Liam. “Now back to the game, Louis what would you do?” Ashton asked. I gulped and said the first one. “You guys know that I don’t believe in that crap story right?” I said, avoiding the question. “Alright then let’s go…whose car are we taking?” Ashton said, I rolled my eyes and grabbed my jacket. “You are so childish.” I said while shaking my head. We got into 2 cars and drove to the estate. “Here, now go inside and do it.” Ashton said as he gave me a flashlight. “O-ok f-fi-ne.” I got out of the car and walked up to the house. I reached out to the doorknob and opened the door.

(3 rd person POV-with Zayn and Harry)

“Harry, we have guests.” Zayn said as he stood in the window, looking down at the small boy that was walking to the front door. Harry came to stand next to Zayn and chuckled darkly. “Yes we do, shall we pay them a visit?” He asked, Zayn nodded and they both phased to the living room. The boy slowly walked into the living room and grumbled. “This is absolutely bull, there is nothing here anyways. It’s just a stupid myth.” Harry, being the more outgoing one, chuckled in that dark manner that sent chills up Louis’ back as he turned around. Harry manifested and Louis dropped the flashlight, he backed up and stared at harry. “Oh doll, it’s not just a myth.” Harry said in that deep slow tone. Harry reached out and caressed his cheek, Louis immediately raised his hand and pushed the hand away. Harry returned his hand with an animalistic growl. “Fuck!” he growled and Louis looked down and seen his silver ring that his mother gave him for his 15 th birthday. Harry lurched forward to grab the boy but Zayn took it upon himself to make his appearance and scare the living daylights out of Louis. Zayn manifested next to Harry, Louis seen the shadow and quickly picked up his flashlight. The light shown on Zayn and Louis let out a blood curdling scream; the demon wasn’t his ‘human’ self. Zayn had deathly white skin, black eyes that were bleeding (the blood was also black), a smirk that shown 2 pointed fangs and his clothes were a black tattered robe. A boney pale hand reached out and touched Louis’ face and he fainted.

“Louis?!” The 2 demons quickly dissolved into black smoke and floated to the vents. Ashton, Niam, Cara, Perrie and Jade walked into the large room and seen Louis on the floor. They all huddled around the boy and shook him awake. “W-w-we n-need t-t-to leave, NOW!” Louis stuttered and they all froze when the door slammed shut and locked itself. 2 deep chuckles were heard and the lights flickered on. The 2 boys appeared and Zayn stepped forward. “Harold, would you like to play a spot of hide and seek?” Zayn said with a posh accent. “Why yes, you know I love to play with my food. Don’t you?” He chuckled lightly. Zayn nodded and snapped his fingers. All 8 were in the center of a maze  **(A/n: the maze is indoors with stone walls and cobblestone floors)** . “You have 72 hours to find your way out, anyone who doesn’t get out dies. If you are lucky enough and actually make your way out of the maze, we let you go.” Zayn said. “Ready set go!” All 6 teens ran into the maze. Liam and niall took one path, Ashton and Cara took another and Jade and Perrie took another pathway. Louis went on his own path and ran into a dead end. He stopped and looked around, his breathing heavy. A scream was heard and a name was shouted soon after. “JADE!!” Louis took a sharp breath in, for the girl was gone. Ashton and Cara came to a dead end also but when they turned they seen Perrie hugging Jade’s sweatshirt that she was wearing. “Oh my god! Per are you ok?!” Perrie turned towards Cara’s voice and she ran over to the girl, Ashton trailing behind. They all group hugged and walked in a new direction.

Liam held his trembling boyfriend as they walked down the dark stone hall, they came to a cross roads. “Li Li, I’m scared…I want to go home.” Niall sobbed. Liam stopped walking and held on tightly to the boy. He pulled Niall into a kiss and they were interrupted by a deep chuckle. “Aww young love, so fragile and so naive .” Both boys turned to see Zayn with black eyes and his arms crossed behind his back. Liam protectively pushed Niall behind him and glared at the demon. Zayn chuckled darkly and advanced forward, circling the two young boys. “Now now that’s not wise, do you really think that you could protect him? ” He said, eyes now turning red. Harry on the other hand was having fun tormenting Louis. “Come out come out wherever you are…” He teased. Louis had his back pressed against the wall harry’s dark figure coming closer and closer to the corner. Louis bolts and tries to run away. “Tsk tsk tsk, is that really a smart thing to do?” He fazed to in front of louis and the small boy stopped in his tracks, he turned the other way only to be met with a dog like growel. “Hell hounds, lovely creatures they are.” Louis felt a strong jaw clamp down on his calf and was pulled off his feet. “Invisible to you as well, but if they weren't where would be the fun in that?” Harry smirked and snapped his fingers and the weight off of Louis’ lower half disappeared. He looked up to harry’s figure and panicked, a sadistic smile was on the demon's face.

 

TO BE CONTINUED...lol hoped you liked it :)

 

Vote comment share......all that fun stuff

 

<3 Neals <3


End file.
